When The Wind Blows Into The Past
by behrtarla
Summary: Hari can manipulate time, she uses that to her advantage to try and destroy all other demons from the West.Is inu-yasha and sesshoumaru in danger? is kagome goigng to turn aginst inu-yasha? will all hell freeze over? find out in this suspensfull fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

When The Wind Blows Into The Past  
  
Chapter 1 Who's Sibling?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Konnichwa (hello) I'm Tsugio, Hari" Hari said as she appeared at the front of the classroom she just transferred into. "you may take your seat" the teacher said and pointed to a seat next to a girl named Kagome. "Konnichwa, I'm Kagome" kagome said as Hari sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Hari if you may not have already noticed" Hari giggled "I just transferred from Sugio high in Kyoto, nice to meet you" Hari said and smiled as she pulled out her binder from her back pack. "please be quiet" the teacher said and began his class.  
  
Later that day Hari was invited to Kagome's house.  
  
"mom I'm home" kagome said as she took off her shoes and walked into the neatly organized house. "Oh I brought over a friend mom, I hope you don't mind" Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen with Hari following "Um hello Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Hari Tsugio" Hari said as she bowed to show respect. "oh hello there Hari, welcome. Kagome would you like me to make some tea?" Mrs. Higurashi's "yes please!" kagome said as she lead Hari upstairs to her room.  
  
Little did kagome know, Inu-Yasha was waiting for her.  
  
Kagome opened the door, and Inu-Yasha went off.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAHE YOU BEEN WENCH!? YOU HAVENT COME BACK IN FIVE FUCKING DAYS!? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT ANY DAMNLO-" Inu-Yasha stopped when he noticed the other girl who had walked in behind kagome. "Uh-..." Inu-Yasha stuttered  
  
Hari stood there immobilized by the sudden screaming  
  
Kagome searched her brain for an excuse for the man with doggy ears was doing in her room screaming at her.  
  
"uh.I-I .. Uh this is Inu-Yasha, he is uh. m-my br-brother. Um.." Kagome stopped thinking hard.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there. who is that? Why does she look familiar? Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome was stuck, she couldn't think of anything else, how to explain the ears or anything, that's when Hari began to speak  
  
"Konnichwa, I am Tsugio, Hari, nice to meet you Inu-Yasha " Hari said and bowed once again.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there. Then someone broke into his mind and started reading. Inu-Yasha jumped out the window and took off towards the shrine.  
  
Hari ran to the window "Come back here you Hanyou!" she yelled after him.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped, he was now immobilized. He turned around to look at Hari. that's when he knew who he was talking to  
  
Kagome was so confused. First a friend and now she knows about Inu-Yasha and that he is a half-Youkai. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT HERE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAYS!?" Inu-Yasha yelled to Hari who was still watching him form the window.  
  
Hari proceeded to jump out of the window and ran straight to Inu-Yasha. She stopped next to him in a flash of color. Inu-Yasha jumped back as she appeared.  
  
"Hmm, its been a long time Inu-Yasha , houve you been?" Hari said as she grabbed Inu-Yasha hair and pulled his face close to hers. "Let go of me" Inu-Yasha said as he pulled away from her  
  
Kagome had run outside to where they were and stopped about 10 feet away. "Inu-Yasha! What's going on?!" Kagome said and started towards them again  
  
"THIS IN NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS, GO BACK INTO THE DAMN HOUSE" Inu- Yasha yelled to her  
  
"I will do no such thing" kagome said still approaching  
  
"GO INTO THE GODDAMNED HOUSE!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her not turning his gaze from Hari.  
  
"OSAWARI!" kagome yelled and Inu-Yasha went flat face into the dirt. "Good job Miko" Hari said as she went and stood over Inu-Yasha "So does the dirt taste good my brother?" Hari said as she put a foot on Inu-Yasha head. Then Hari said something in another language and her entire figure Changed. She now looked just like Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. 


	2. Lost in Time

When The Wind Blows Into The Past  
  
Chapter 2 Lost in Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-what?!" is all Kagome could stutter  
  
"I told you to go in the house" Inu-Yasha said. His face still I n the dirt  
  
"Well one western demon down, one to go" Hari said and smiled as she pulled out a long samurai sword out of the sheaths at her waits. She pointed it down at Inu-Yasha's face  
  
"Time to die my brother" Hari had succeeded in saying just before she was swept off of her feet and thrown against the side of the house, leaving a large hole.  
  
"Who dare disturb my kill" Hari said as she steeped out obviously unharmed. She stopped when she noticed Sesshoumaru standing there over Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Heh. So you would side with your brother whom you despise so much Sesshoumaru? Even after what he did to your mother?" Hari said and a hurtful look came over Seshoumaru's face as he helped Inu-Yasha to the ground.  
  
"I've grown more mature, and have let that time pass my mind. Pity your are still a child" Sesshoumaru said in a scold.  
  
"Take that back you piece of crap" Hari said as her face turned gentle suddenly and she dropped her sword.  
  
"No" Sesshoumaru said and watched as she broke down inside  
  
"Fine...." Hari said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru said in a dark tone  
  
"FINE!!" Hari yelled and thrust her arm in front of her as the clouds began to swirl and the sky got dark.  
  
"Hari stop this!" Kagome said as she watched the sky. She suddenly felt dizzy, and soon slept into unconsciousness as she felt her body being lifted upwards.  
  
Kagome awoke to see herself in a black room. "Wha-whats going on?" kagome managed and soon remembered what had happened  
  
"You are in a warp in time" Hari said as she appeared in front of kagome  
  
"W-why am I here? What are you?" kagome said as she regained her composure  
  
"You are not a part of this fight, you are in a ripple in time" Hari said as she walked towards kagome  
  
"What are you talking about? Take me back to Inu-Yasha" kagome said in a demanding tone  
  
"No, you don't need to be involved" Hari said. This was the first human who had ever tried to befriend her, so she didn't want to kill her. And she didn't have to. She only had to kill the demons from the west. That's what he told her.  
  
"Let me go back to Inu-Yasha! Please!" kagome pleaded. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You would put yourself in harms way for my insolent little brother?" Hari asked selfishly, startled by Kagome's sudden output of emotions.  
  
"Fine." Hari said in a low tone as she waved her hand and returned kagome to where Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were currently at.  
  
"KAGOME!? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?! Don't tell me that bitch warped you!" Inu-Yasha said in a glare of fury as he ran up to kagome and put his hands on her shoulders as soon as he noticed she appeared.  
  
"She is fine, Hari did not harm her this time" Sesshoumaru said as he looked away from Inu-Yasha and kagome, and into the forest they were in.  
  
"W-where are we?" kagome asked curiously as she looked around the forest. Then she turned and noticed the grandfather tree off in the distance. She sighed a sigh of relief when she noticed they were in Inu-Yasha forest.  
  
"Oh were in Inu-Yasha forest as Inu-Yasha noticed the grandfather tree also.  
  
They walked towards the grandfather tree. That's when kagome stopped. Around the grandfather tree was a village. She herd loud voices yelling and could smell fire in the close area.  
  
"WHERE IS INU-YASHA!? FIND HIM!" one man yelled as he ran by with a torch  
  
"INU-YASHA STOLE THE SHINKON NO TAMA! HURRY WE MUST FIND HIM!!" another man yelled as he ran by the opposite direction with a large pitchfork.  
  
That's when the horrible realization hit kagome 'we are in feudal Japan. 50 years before I MET INU-YASHA!'  
  
Then Kikyo came out of the bushes and yelled "INU-YAHSA!" as she fired her binding arrow, that pinned Inu-Yasha to a tree 50 years ago. Sesshoumaru caught the arrow and snapped it in half before it hit Inu-Yasha. Kagome was petrified, 'what's going on?! If Inu- Yasha doesn't die, then it will change my future as well. Wait. If Kikyo lives.'  
  
"THENI DON'T EXIST YET!" kagome said as she looked down and saw herself deterolizing away. "INU-YASHA!" kagome yelled as she grabbed Inu-Yasha  
  
"Kagome what's happening?!" Inu-Yasha said as he looked at kagome. Just then Kikyo shot another arrow at Inu-Yasha but Sesshoumaru wasn't fast enough to catch it, and it got Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as kagome deterolized away as his eyes slowly closed. 


	3. Torn From Reality

When the Wind Blows Into The Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Torn From Reality  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~in dark scary place~  
  
"Inu-Yasha has been taken care of, now all I have left is my elder brother Sesshoumaru." Hari said to the dark figure sitting across from her.  
  
"Yes, that's good my love, then when you are done we shall finally be together without any interruptions. And we wont have to worry about time will we?" the man says in a deep but playful voice.  
  
"No we wont" Hari said in a serious and also playful voice as she sat down on his lap  
  
~back to where Inu-Yasha Kikyo and Sesshoumaru are~  
  
"Kuso*" Sesshoumaru said as Kikyo fired another arrow, but this time at him. He caught it and snapped it in half. As he dove at her and slashed through her bow and she dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Leave this place demon!" Kikyo said as she tried her best to keep him away.  
  
"Stop This Madness!" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her by wrists and tried to calm her.  
  
"Let go of me you demon!" Kikyo said as she grabbed his wrists and shot electric bolts through his arms, which drained her strength and she passed out.  
  
*shameless, absolutely shameless* Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he caught Kikyo and picked her up. He then took her to her village and had her wounds addressed, then returned to the tree where Inu-Yasha is currently pinned. "So this is what you looked like 50 years ago?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the area the tree was.  
  
~two hours later~  
  
Kikyo walks through the trees and into the area where Inu-Yasha is pinned to the tree, she walks over to Sesshoumaru and stands next to him looking at Inu-Yasha, as he opens his eyes to see them standing there.  
  
"Inu-Yasha how could you!?" Kikyo says in a hurt voice as she held her bandaged up wound.  
  
"I didn't do it Kikyo" Inu-Yasha says sadly as he looked off into the forest beside him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO IT!? YOU HAD THE SHINKON NO TAMA RIGHT THERE IN YOUR HAND! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" Kikyo yelled at Inu- Yasha in sheer hatred as she approached Inu-Yasha.  
  
"He didn't" Sesshoumaru said as Kikyo turned to him  
  
"It was the bandit Onigumo" Inu-Yasha said in a low tone, still looking away from Kikyo and Sesshoumaru  
  
"HOW?! YOU FOOL! HE IS CRIPPLED, HE COULDN'T MOVE EVEN IF HE WANTED TO! LET ALONE TAKE THE SHINKON NO TAMA!!!" Kikyo yelled once again at Inu-Yasha as she turned around to look him in the eyes.  
  
"He- he.... He loved you. But you loved me, but he still wanted you, so he sold his soul to demons to make a plan to separate us, so he could have you. That is how the demon Naraku was made. Then he disguised himself as me and came after you, then disguised himself as you and came after me." Inu- Yasha said with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU REALLY TAKE ME FOR THAT BIG OF A FOOL!? DO UOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE THAT YOU WORTHLESS DEMON!?" Kikyo yelled at Inu-Yasha as she began to leave when Sesshoumaru stopped her. He grab's her arm and picks her up.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU VILE BEAST!" Kikyo says as she hits Sesshoumaru with her good hand, and shot electric bolts up his arm once again. Sesshoumaru looks over to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha nods and Sesshoumaru jumps up in the trees and starts towards Onigumo's cave.  
  
"Where are you taking me!?" Kikyo said as she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm in fear of falling.  
  
"To see you so called 'crippled' bandit in his cave" Sesshoumaru said as they came out of the tree's and landed on the dirt ground in front of Onigumo's cave "Go" Sesshoumaru said as he put her down in the direction of the cave.  
  
Kikyo went inside and saw just as Inu-Yasha had told her, the spot where Inu-Yasha once was, was now a dirt patch on the ground, with no grass. Kikyo came back out silently and let Sesshoumaru take her back to Inu- Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha had been waiting patiently hanging from the grandfather tree as Sesshoumaru came out into the clearing and set Kikyo down and let her go to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kikyo walked up to Inu-Yasha and stopped. She stood there staring at him for about a minute and then reached up and pulled the arrow out of Inu- Yasha's chest.  
  
"I-I-.... "Kikyo began as Inu-Yasha climbed down from the tree and stood in front of her as she started to cry.  
  
"Im sorry" that's all Inu-Yasha said as he turned and left her.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Inu-Yasha all the way to the well where Kagome had come through for the first time. Inu-Yasha stood by the well and looked down into it  
  
"What in the seven hells are you doing" Sesshoumaru asked puzzled as to why his brother was staring down into a dried up old well.  
  
"This is how Kagome got to this world, Inu-Yasha said as he sat own beside the well and put his face in his knees.  
  
*Definitions: Kuso = Shit 


End file.
